What Really Matters Is Invisible To The Eyes
by NyanNyanMeow
Summary: Lukas Bondevik works at a local cafe not to far from his home, where he lives with his younger brother Emil. One day when arriving at his work it turns out they will be having a new employee joining them. He arrives, Matthias Kohler, and immediately tries to befriend the Norweigian boy. But all Lukas wants is for the Danish man to quit. Hetalia AU. DenNor, slight HongIce and SuFin
1. Let's Be Friends

Light flowed gently into the living room. The kitchen window was left open, letting a slight breeze in. A small magpie landed on the balcony rail and released its song to the world. The sudden noise disturbing the peaceful silence caused the sleeping Norwegian to fall off the leather couch, instantly waking him up. The blonde groaned as he pushed himself off the cold wooden floor.

"Big bro- I-I mean Lukas, are you alright?" The blonde raised his dark mix of bluish-purple eyes to meet his younger brothers violet ones. Lukas nodded, getting to his feet and making his way over to the kitchen and flicked on the jug.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, did you get your assignment for History done? What was it about anyway?"

Emil hummed as he sat on the kitchen counter and watched his older brother make a cup of hot coffee. "Yeah, I have finished it but it isn't due until the end of next week. It is about Gallipoli and the Gallipoli campaign."

"Gallipoli?"  
"You know, the allies tried to invade Turkey so they would drop out of the war."

Lukas cut the younger boy off by flicking his forehead before he rested his mug on the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. I know all about that. I'm just surprised you finished an assignment so fast that wasn't about Vikings. Now get off the kitchen counter, we put our food on that."

Emil pouted but complied none the less.

Lukas looked over at the clock that rested on the far kitchen wall.

"Hurry up and get ready for school. I'll drive you if you want."

"Don't worry I'll walk today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, hurry up and get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast."

Emil nodded and walked out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. Lukas sipped his coffee and grabbed two pieces of bread, popping them into the toaster. They were quickly ready and he buttered them just as Emil came out of his room with his bag over his shoulder.

Lukas passed the toast over to the younger boy and Emil quickly popped it into his mouth, striding over to the front door.

"I'll see you later Lukas," Emil mumbled around the piece of bread and gave Lukas a small wave.

"Yeah, bye little brother." Lukas smirked slightly as Emil pouted and a slight blush spread across his pale face. Emil closed the front door behind him and hastily walked to the school, not wanting to be late.

Lukas sighed and finished his cup of coffee, dumping the dirty mug into the sink. Heading to his room he grabbed some clean clothes before walking into the bathroom.

The blonde flinched when he finished undressing and frowned at the temperature of the cold room. Quickly turning the shower taps he hopped into the small space. He let go of the breathe he didn't know he was holding and a small smile graced his thin lips as he let the hot droplets of water cascade down his pale flesh.

Lukas was snapped out of his daze when he heard the phone ringing from the lounge room. He clicked his tongue and reached for the shampoo wanting to clean himself quickly so he could find out who was calling so early in the morning.

~~~~Emil's POV~~~~

Emil gazed up at the sky as he continued to eat the toast he lazily held in his hand. He sighed and frowned still gazing up at the light blue sky, watching the white, puffy clouds slowly drift pass.

The Icelander remembered overhearing his English teacher saying that they were going to have a student from Hong Kong attending the school for a few months. Emil continued to walk but at a brisker pace still looking up. He had walked this way to school countless times, he was sure he would be able to walk it even with his eyes closed.

Emil let his gaze fall forward as he finished off his toast. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and just focused on the feel of the light breeze sweeping against his cheeks and brushing through his silvery blonde hair. But suddenly his eyes flicked open when he came into contact with something solid. Immediately he started falling backwards and he braced himself for impact against the concrete ground. Emil gasped when instead he felt an arm wrap around his waist and bring himself back up to a standing position.

Emil opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were two brown orbs that seemed to have golden speck staring back at him.

"U-Uh…" Emil was at a loss for what to say. This person, that he now released to be a boy around his own age, still had an arm wrapped around the Icelander's waist and was staring intently at him.

"You should really watch where you're walking." The brunette squinted his eyes at Emil before letting the violet-eyed boy go.

Emil merely coughed into his hand awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say to the other boy.

"I'm Li Xiao Chun but you can just call me Leon."

A slight blush spread itself across Emil's face as he looked at the slightly taller boy.

"Uh, Leon?"

"It's my English name. I used to live in Hong Kong, but I came over to live in this country instead."

Emil pressed his lips tightly together, thinking over what Leon had said. So this must be the student from Hong Kong that would be attending their school for a while.

"Well, my name is Emil, Emil Steilsson." Emil gave Leon a shy smile, the blush finally leaving his cheeks.

Leon simply gave a curt nod, a blank expression plastered on his face.

~~~~Lukas' POV~~~~

Lukas sighed, he had been doing a lot of that lately, as he sat the phone back in its holder. Another telemarketer. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he picked up his jacket and headed to the front door. It had just turned 9 and at this rate he was going to be late for work.

Not forgetting to lock the door he made his way out of the house and hurried down the side walk, he really didn't want to be yelled at by his boss. The Turkish man was always extremely rude to Lukas and Tino, one of his co-workers. But when it came to the new employee, Elizaveta, the man seemed to entirely change.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

It wasn't surprising when the first thing Lukas heard when he walked into the local café he worked at was profanities yelled at him in Turkish.

"You're late! You know that, right?"

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Lukas simply replied with, not making eye contact with the older man.

"It better not, Bondevik. Now he have a new employee coming in today, not sure how long he will last since he is last as well!" Sadiq sneered at the realisation. "Well, I want you to show him how things are done around here, I don't want him tearing the place down."

"It's a café… What on earth could he do that would destroy this place?" Elizaveta asked from behind Sadiq. She was holding a tray full of freshly baked cookies.

"Aah, Liz! No need to worry! You made cookies? Mmm, mind if I tried one?"

Elizaveta clicked her tongue and pulled the tray away from the male's hands. "I told you not to call me that, only my friends are allowed. And no you can't have one, they are for the customers. Which because of you are all being scared away."

Sadiq pouted and straightened up.

"I see. Anyway, we don't need to focus on the minor details. Lukas hurry up and help Tino in the kitchen and when the new employee comes please look after him."

Lukas merely nodded his head and strolled over to the door that led to the kitchen.

Opening it he saw Tino hunched over a mug, steam rising from it.

"Tino, what are you doing?"

The smaller man jumped from the sudden noise and looked over at the Norwegian.

"Lukas! You scared me!"

"Are you alright?"

Tino quickly nodded his head and gazed down at the mug in his hands. "Well… No, actually…" The Finnish man trailed off and sighed, looking back up at Lukas. "It's just that Berwald is _still_ in hospital, and I'm just worried."

Lukas hummed in thought and poured himself a cup of hot cocoa. "You shouldn't be worrying. Everything will be alright, you just have to give it time. The doctors know what they are doing."

Berwald, Tino's boyfriend, had been recently admitted to the local hospital because of an unknown cause, the doctors were still trying to figure out what was wrong with the guy.

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right."

The two men were cut off from their conversation when Sadiq came storming into the small kitchen.

"What are you two ladies doing?! We have customers!"

Lukas was forced to abandon his hot drink and go out to tend to the counter while Tino started to bake some muffins.

After serving several customers he was starting to wonder if the new employee that Sadiq had been talking about was actually coming. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand, just wishing for the day to go by faster.

Suddenly someone coughed and Lukas opened his eyes to see blue orbs staring at him. The Norwegian stood up straight and looked at the man.

"What would you-"

"You know you shouldn't sleep on the job."

Lukas' eyes widened at the sudden statement and a slight blush forced itself across his pale cheeks.

"I-I was sleeping."

"Whatever you say. Anyway I'm here because I am the new employee! My name is Matthias Kohler!" A wide grin spread across the taller man's face as he stared at Lukas.

"You're the new employee?" Lukas frowned when he thought about working with this man. "I'm Lukas, Lukas Bondevik. Sadiq told me to, I guess, show you the ropes."

"Sadiq?"

"The manager of this café."

"Oh right, right." Matthias waved his hand at the information, the grin never leaving his face. "Well, nice to meet you Lukas! I hope we can be great friends." The taller man held out a hand to the blonde which Lukas reluctantly took.

A small frown worked its way onto Lukas' lips. He just hoped this man would quit soon.

**A/N**

**Hello! This is my new story, What Really Matters Is Invisible To The Eyes. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**If some of you haven't been reading my other story, Silent Melody Darkest Night, then I will inform you that I will be slightly neglecting this story until I finish that one. This chapter is kind of like a little sample until then.**

**Until next time!  
Hasta la pasta~**


	2. Don't Worry Big Brother

"Oi! Bondevik! Kohler keeps on calling out for you! Hurry up and get out there, he's going to end up scaring everyone away!" Sadiq barked through the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Lukas sighed and looked down at the cookie dough he was making. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Tino standing behind him.

"You go see what Mr. Matthias wants, I'll finish off this." The smaller man gave Lukas a warm smile and gently pushed the Norwegian through the door.

Lukas' eyes narrowed when he saw the Danish man nearly jumping in his spot in front of the counter. When Matthias saw Lukas in the doorway his face lit up and he quickly grabbed the Norwegians hands in his larger ones. Lukas' eyes widened and he tried to pull away but the taller man was too strong. Matthias pulled the smaller man to the front of the counter and Lukas ducked his head when he felt a few pairs of eyes staring at him.

Finally Matthias stopped in front of a chalkboard and Lukas took this opportunity to yank his hand away from the other man's.

"So, do you like it?" Matthias smiled and pointed to the chalkboard, sending a wink Lukas' way.

Lukas puffed out his cheeks, willing the slight blush to leave his cheeks and he peered at what was written on the board.

YOUR BARISTA TODAY IS:

1\. Hella fucking gay

2\. Desperately single

FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND YOU:

Give me your phone number.

A slight frown appeared on Lukas' face as he stared at the chalkboard that was set before him.

"I hope you realise that children do come into this café sometimes, right? And a few of our customers will most likely be homophobic. So I don't think this will be appropriate to keep in the store."

The smile that was plastered on the Danish man's face diminished and his lips formed a straight line.

"D-Does that mean you don't like it?" Matthias put on his best kicked puppy look, one that Lukas had grown to resent. They had been working together for nearly two months and Lukas began to hate himself for becoming soft and giving in every time he saw that face.

Lukas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to make eye contact with Matthias.

"Stupid Dane… If you get fired it isn't going to be my fault."

Matthias chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Lukas struggled in the other man's arms and finally managed to break free. He brushed himself off and scowled at the Danish man before quickly brushing himself off, sending Matthias a quick glare and heading back to the kitchen.

~~~~Matthias' POV~~~~

Matthias pouted as he watched Lukas' back disappear into the kitchen. For the last two months Matthias tried everything he could to become friends with the cold hearted Norwegian. He even went as far as finding out the man's address and arriving on his doorstep with a bouquet of flowers. All that got him was a sore crotch and a long walk home.

At one point Matthias decided to ask Tino what things Lukas liked, hoping he could become friends with Lukas if they just happened to share similar interests. Lukas ended up walking into the kitchen to find a grinning Tino and a blushing, spluttering Matthias.

Matthias sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had run out of ideas to get Lukas to like him and he didn't know what to do.

"E-Excuse me?" Matthias felt something poke his shoulder and turned around to see a boy that looked to be no older than 16. "D-Do you know if Lukas is here?"

Matthias raised an eyebrow but before he could ask why the boy was out of school, Tino came rushing through the kitchen doors and he enveloped the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Emil! I heard what happened at your school! That must have been so terrifying! Are you alright? You're not hurt, right? I didn't tell Lukas because I knew he would freak out." Thousands of questions flew out of the Finnish man's mouth as he hugged the younger boy tighter and tighter.

"Tino? What's going on?" Lukas came walking out of the kitchen, staring intently at the three males. When he made eye contact with Emil he quickly grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Uhh… What's going on?" Matthias questioned, looking curiously over at Tino.

"That was Emil, Lukas' little brother. Apparently there was a huge fire in one of the main buildings at Emil's school, so they got to leave early."

Matthias nodded and whipped his head around when he spotted Elizaveta.

"Hey, Liz! Could you mind the counter for a second?"

"Sure thing Matthias."

~~~~Emil's POV~~~~

"Lukas, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. I was nowhere near the fire when it happened."

"Then why didn't Tino tell me if he knew?!"

"He just didn't want you to worry." Emil was trying his best to calm his older brother down but it didn't seem to be working.

Suddenly Emil was enveloped into another hug. It was unlike Tino's one since it was gentler… if not a little awkward.

"Emil… I want you to be careful. You're my little brother and I don't… I can't lose you. You're the only family I have. Please."

Emil nodded and buried his face in Lukas' shoulder. He wasn't use to such physical contact but it did feel slightly nice.

Lukas slowly pulled away and held Emil at arm's length. He gave the younger boy a small smile, one that was hardly ever seen, which Emil hesitantly returned.

The sweet atmosphere was demolished as a certain Danish man burst through the kitchen doors.

"Stupid Dane…" Lukas muttered dropping his arms and glaring at Matthias. A slight blush Emil's features as he took a step away from his older brother, glancing curiously at the intruder.

"Yo! Lukey! Is this your little brother? You two don't look that much alike!" Matthias exclaimed from the door a wide grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Emil reluctantly asked, not really wanting to explore his brothers his brothers working life.

"Glad you asked!" Matthias strolled over to Lukas and wrapped an arm around him causing the smaller man to stumble into his chest. "This adorable Norwegian is my boyfriend!"

Immediately the tall Dane ground and keeled over, clutching his stomach. "Not… cute…"

Lukas huffed and looked at Matthias from the corner of his eye. "Don't say such stupid things. My little brother's head doesn't need to be filled with your lies."

"Excuse me, but, like, is Emil here?" Lukas, Emil and Matthias all turned their heads when they heard a voice from outside the door.

"Who is that?" Lukas questioned as he made his way to the door. Emil's eyes widened and he tried to stop his older brother from leaving the kitchen.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Uh… N-Nothing! Just- I am going to go now! Bye!" With that Emil bolted out the door.

Lukas gave a questioning stare at the door and followed him out. The Norwegian's eyes narrowed when he saw Emil forcefully pushing another boy out the front door.

"Emil!" Lukas called out.

Emil flinched and turned around. "Bye, big brother!"

Lukas stared wide-eyed at his little brother's fleeting back.

"H-Hey… Lukas? Are you alright, buddy?" Matthias nervously smiled at the shorted man not wanting to be elbowed in the stomach again.

"H-He… Emil called me big brother!" A blush slowly rose to Lukas' face and a slight smile formed on his lips.

Matthias' heart seemed to skip a beat when he realised that was the first time he had ever seen Lukas smile and it was beautiful.

"Bondevik! I heard what happened at your brother's school but that doesn't mean you are allowed to dwindle around. Because of the scene you guys caused earlier a couple of our customers left. This meant to be calm, relaxing establishment and you guys are ruining that. Now get back to work!" Sadiq barked.

Matthias leaned over and whispered into Lukas' ear. "And he says we are the ones causing ruckas."

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home?" Concern was laced through Matthias' words as he grabbed his jacket, glancing over at the Norwegian.

"Of course I'll be alright. I'm not a baby. You should be more concerned about yourself."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're an idiot."

Matthias pouted and walked over to the front door, turning the sign to 'CLOSED'.

It was currently 9 at night. They usually closed at 5 but Tino nearly blew up the kitchen and Sadiq forced Lukas and Matthias to clean up the mess. It took the two men longer than necessary because Matthias ended up "accidently" tipping out all the flour and sugar onto the tiled kitchen floor. So the two men not only had to clean the whole kitchen but also had to go out and buy more packets of flour and sugar.

After locking the store doors behind them the two men started to walk down the concrete path.

Lukas sighed and looked over at the Danish man from the corner of his eye. "Don't you live this other way?"

"Huh?" Matthias looked over at Lukas, surprised by the Norwegians sudden words. "Oh… actually I live just there." The taller man pointed across the road at a simple one-story house. Because of how dark it was it was close to impossible to see properly.

"Then why are you still walking with me?" The Norwegian was starting to get annoyed with the Dane's presence and just wanted the other to leave him alone.

Matthias gently bumped shoulders with Lukas and smiled, looking up at the sky. "It's because I want to walk you home, silly."

"Tch, you don't need to. It's not like we're going out."

"We could you know."

A candy red blush quickly spread itself across Lukas' face and he looked down at the ground. "I can walk home by myself. Just… Just go back to your own home."

Matthias looked like he wanted to argue back but at the last second he agreed, not wanting to anger Lukas, and started to cross the road.

Suddenly a car came speeding around the corner and was heading in Matthias' direction. Lukas' eyes widened and before he knew what was happening he had ran across the road and pushed Matthias out of the way.

Lukas continuously weaved in and out of consciousness in the span of a few minutes. Severe pains jolted through both his right leg, arm and chest. A piercing pain seemed to thump though Lukas' head and some unknown force seemed to be keeping his body pressed against the ground.

A few sentences managed to make it through his fogged consciousness but they seemed distorted.

"-kas! Lukas! Lukas, please! Please don't close your eyes! Just-Just stay awake a little longer! Please!"

That was the last thing he heard before he was swept into a sea of black.

**A/N**

**Now after what seemed like forever I am finally continuing on with this story. And yes, I know, I know. Second chapter and one of them already nearly dies. /shot/**

**I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible and luckily I now have 7 weeks of holidays! Aw yeah Mr. Krabs.**

**AND really quick note to any Dangan Ronpa fans out there. One of my friends and myself are going to be creating a Dangan Ronpa manga. It will have new characters (our own creations, obviously), new settings and just new everything! We are still coming up with character designs and so on so it won't be uploaded for a while but when it does you will be able to find it on my DeviantArt page (link on my profile). Also, I am sorry if it takes a while for it to come out since I have never created a manga before. .**

**But, I hope you will enjoy it none the less.**

**Until next time!**

**Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
